¿Who wants to live forever?
by DaniBramKB
Summary: Brittany ha muerto, Santana se siente culpable, no encuentra consuelo con nadie ni nada ¿Cómo lo solucionará? PÉSIMO SUMMARY pero estoy segura que les gustará...


Cosas importantes para entender la historia:

La castaña: Santana

La rubia: Brittany

El moreno: Blaine

El soprano: Kurt

La gótica: Tina

La diva: Mercedes

No me maten por matar a Brittany U.U

Dedicado a mi abuela que murió el 2 de noviembre :'( Te amo abue.

Y ahora sin más... Aqui va la historia...

* * *

><p>La castaña lloraba amargamente, ¿Cómo se imaginaría que ese día tan especial acabaría de ese modo? Y ya no había quién la consolara. Quiso recordar que era lo que había salido mal, desde que momento todo comenzó a ir mal, pero no podía, todo pasó tan rápido. Y esa voz sólo le susurraba que debía olvidar y perdonar, pero la castaña la ignoraba, después de todo ella la abandonó ¿Cómo perdonarla?<p>

*Esa mañana*

La rubia corrió a abrazarla en cuánto la vio, estaba tan hermosa como siempre.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, San! -exclamó emocionada la rubia.

-Britt, gracias. Te acordaste. -La castaña besó brevemente a la rubia y luego la tomó de la mano para ir a la primera clase del día.

La castaña estaba orgullosa de su novia. Amaba caminar junto a ella por los pasillos y demostrarle al mundo que no le importaba lo que dijeran.

-Britt, ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa a celebrar mi cumpleaños? No habrá nadie por la tarde. -dijo la castaña con voz pícara.

-Claro, no me lo perdería por nada. Te amo, San. -dijo la rubia sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-También te amo, Britt. -susurró la castaña.

Las clases pasaron, la castaña agradeció cada felicitación que recibió, pero la que más agradecía era la de la rubia, ella era todo lo que necesitaba para estar bien. Su inocencia, sus besos, sus caricias, sin eso su vida se veía acabada.

Las clases habían terminado, la rubia esperaba con ansias la ida a casa de la castaña, las dos sabían perfectamente que era lo que iba a pasar si estaban solas en un cuarto. El camino a casa de la castaña fue casi todo en silencio.

La pareja entró a la casa, la castaña guió a la rubia hacía la habitación. En cuanto llegaron ambas se sentaron en la cama, la rubia acerco su cabeza al hombro de la castaña, y la castaña al mismo tiempo recargo su cabeza en la de la rubia. Ambas se amaban de una manera inexplicable. La castaña comenzó a besar suavemente a la rubia, y pronto estaban recostadas en la cama, pronto lo inevitable pasó. La castaña notó que la rubia se veía un poco más desesperada de lo normal, eso hacía que las cosas fueran menos románticas y mucho más forzadas. Cuando todo acabó, la rubia se pegó al cuerpo de la castaña.

-¿Me amas? -susurró la rubia, pero la castaña no escucho, las palabras se las llevó el viento.

La pareja bajó a la cocina y se sirvieron una rebanada del pastel del cumpleaños de la castaña, las dos comían en silencio, la rubia se veía preocupada y ansiosa, la castaña notaba el cambio de humor de la rubia.

-Brittany, ¿Qué tienes? Algo te pasa, y no creo que sea algo bueno.

-Nada, estoy bien. -dijo la rubia cortante.

-Brittany Susan Pierce, a mi no me engañas. ¿Qué te pasa? -dijo la castaña comenzando a molestarse.

-Nada, Santana.

-¿No confías en mí, Britt?

-Claro que sí, es sólo que no estoy segura de que me pasa. -dijo la rubia dudosa, la castaña ahora estaba molesta.

-Brittany, ¿Cómo no vas a saber qué te pasa? ¡No seas tonta! -de pronto la castaña recordó que si había algo que podía herir los sentimientos de la rubia era que la llamaran tonta, la rubia comenzó a llorar.

-Santana, es tarde me tengo que ir. Adiós. -dijo la rubia entre sollozos. La castaña no respondió, se quedó sentada y esperó a que la rubia saliera de la casa, no sabía que podía decirle, sabía que no la perdonaría en ese momento.

Cuando vio que la rubia ya no estaba dentro de la casa, la castaña subió las escaleras y se recostó en la cama, y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en el día, se sentía mal pero sus párpados se fueron cerrando hasta quedar completamente dormida.

El tono de su celular despertó a la castaña, ella corrió a contestar con una enorme sonrisa al pensar que era la rubia. No era ella. Cuando escucho quién era y que era lo que quería decirle se quedó sin palabras, un golpe sordo se oyó cuando el celular tocó el piso, la vista se le nublo por las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar y rodar por sus mejillas. Corrió a su auto y manejo sólo siguiendo sus instintos, no sabía a dónde iba pero lo que sí sabía era que no quería creer nada de lo que le había dicho ese sujeto hasta no verlo, todo lo que estaba pasando era imposible para la castaña, se negaba a creer una sola palabra. Inconscientemente se dio vuelta y entró al estacionamiento del lugar en donde era más obvio que le dijeran y le hicieran creer eso. Las lágrimas ya estaban rodando por sus mejillas. Camino lentamente a la entrada de aquel lugar. Quería respuestas y no se iría de ahí hasta tenerlas.

-Buenas noches, me puede decir en que habitación esta Brittany Pierce, me llamó la policía para avisarme que acababa de ser... atropellada. -la castaña se había intentado controlar pero al recordar quién la había llamado y porqué no se pudo controlar, las lágrimas parecían no querer dejar de caer, ya no veía nada claro, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista.

-Lo siento, no puede pasar a la habitación, pero puede pasar a sentarse y esperar a que el doctor salga y le diga cómo está la paciente. -respondió la recepcionista con la mirada llena de lástima y pena, al mismo tiempo que señalaba unos sillones que no se veían nada cómodos. Ahí se encontraba gran parte de la familia de la rubia, no le caían bien, los ignoró. Decidió sentarse y esperar, se sentía realmente cansada pero no pensaba irse de ahí hasta que le dijeran algo de la rubia, pero quería gritar, quería maldecir a todo el mundo y en esa pequeña sala de espera lo único que podría hacer era contenerse y llorar en silencio, pero ella era Santana López y para ella contenerse de decir o en este caso gritar algo era misión imposible. Salió corriendo del lugar, en cuanto llegó a su auto subió al asiento del conductor y cerró con llave. En cuanto estuvo segura de que nadie podría molestarla comenzó a llorar y a lanzar gritos desgarradores, lloraba por la rubia, lloraba porque no veía una vida sin ella y lloraba porque todo lo que pasaba no era justo.

Estuvo encerrada en el auto por lo que pareció una eternidad, cuando por fin pudo calmarse se secó un poco la cara y se arregló el cabello. Salió del auto decidida, se dirigió a la entrada del hospital y en cuánto vio a la recepcionista preguntó por su amada. Los familiares de la rubia ya no estaban ahí, lo primero que pensó la castaña fue que ya podría pasar a verla.

-Lo siento. -fue su única contestación y ahora sí, todas las esperanzas de la castaña se fueron

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Brittany? ¿Dónde está el doctor? -comenzó a gritar, ella entendía a que se refería la mujer de la recepción, es solo que se negaba a creerlo. No creería nada hasta no verlo.

La recepcionista comenzó a hacer unas llamadas al mismo tiempo que le suplicaba a la castaña que se calmara.

-El doctor vendrá en unos minutos, mientras por favor tome asiento y cálmese.

La castaña se sentó en unos de los sillones, parecía que había llorado tanto que ahora no salían lágrimas, sólo pequeños gemidos llenos de rabia y de dolor, se hizo un ovillo en el asiento, el doctor no llegaba, la espera se le hacía eterna.

-Doctor, la joven que lo busca por la señorita Brittany Pierce lo espera, es ella. -dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba a la castaña, ella se paró y se fue acercando al doctor.

-¿Dónde está Brittany? ¿Por qué no puedo verla? -la castaña atacó con preguntas al doctor.

-Acompáñame. -dijo el doctor, la castaña lo siguió, pronto llegaron a una habitación, las paredes eran totalmente blancas y al centro había unas cortinas medio abiertas, se alcanzaba a ver una cama y un bulto cubierto totalmente por una sábana sobre ella.

-Está es la habitación de Brittany Pierce, su cuerpo presenta graves golpes, ella hubiera estado bien si no fuera por qué cuando el auto la golpeó, más que el golpe, el susto acabó con ella, le dio un paro cardíaco pero logramos llegar a tiempo y controlarlo, creímos que ya estaba salvada, estuvo inconsciente por una hora, creímos que su estado iba mejorando pero era todo lo contrario, después su corazón no pudo más y... falleció. -y ahora sí que las lágrimas regresaron a los ojos de la castaña, ella corrió hacía la camilla y quitó las cobijas del rostro de la rubia, la castaña comenzó a llorar sin control, la rubia se veía pálida, débil y, por supuesto, sin vida. La castaña recorrió la cara de la rubia con el pulgar, la lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas ahora caían contra el rostro de la rubia, de alguna manera la castaña esperaba que su amada de pronto abriera los ojos y le dijera: "Feliz día de los inocentes" pero nada pasó, la castaña sólo podía pensar en que esa iba a ser su última vez con ella, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas haberle dicho más veces que la amaba, abrazarla más veces, besarla más veces, haber estado con ella más tiempo, haber tenido menos peleas... Y de pronto lo recordó, todo lo que había pasado había sido su culpa y de nadie más, la rubia no se había dado cuenta al cruzar la calle porque ella la había hecho llorar e iba distraída. Todo lo que había pasado era su culpa. Había perdido al amor de su vida por imbécil y conflictiva. Sentía dolor y arrepentimiento. Le hubiera gustado dar su vida por la de la rubia, ella se merecía morir más que Brittany. Ahora si su vida estaba acabada.

No podía soportar esto, era demasiado dolor para una persona, su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. Ya no se sentía capaz de vivir, todo su alrededor se había vuelto negro, ya nada tenía sentido para ella.

Acercó lentamente su cara a la de la rubia y la besó, sabía que su beso no iba a ser correspondido pero no podía irse sin volver a sentir esos labios que encajaban a la perfección en los de ella, la abrazó por lo que la castaña creyó la última vez.

Salió lentamente del lugar, el dolor no la dejaba ir más rápido, sólo quería volver a sentir la cálida piel de la rubia contra la de ella, quería volver a verla hacer sus acrobacias en las porras, quería volver a besarla, quería volver a oírla reír, sólo la quería a ella. ¿Por qué le había pasado eso a Brittany? Su tristeza comenzaba a volverse enojo.

Comenzó a escuchar que alguien le susurraba, y le suplicaba perdón, le pedía también que olvidará.

La rubia la había dejado con mucho dolor y la castaña comenzaba a pensar quu ella se había ido porque no la quería. ¿Cómo podía haberla dejado con tanto dolor?

La castaña lloraba amargamente, ¿Cómo se imaginaría que ese día tan especial acabaríá de ese modo? Y ya no había quién la consolara. Quiso recordar que era lo que había salido mal, desde que momento todo comenzó a ir mal, pero no podía, todo pasó tan rápido. Y esa voz sólo le susurraba que debía olvidar y perdonar, pero la castaña la ignoraba, después de todo, la rubia la abandonó ¿Cómo perdonarla?

La castaña no podía manejar en ese estado, por lo tanto llamó a la primera persona que vió en su lista de contactos.

-Hola Blaine, soy Santana, si, ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? ¿Podrías venir y recogerme en el hospital? Gracias, te explico todo cuando llegues, te debo una.

La castaña sabía que el la entenderïa, el moreno era el único que conocía que amaba a su novio casi tanto como ella a la rubia.

La castaña espero pacientemente al moreno, las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin control rodando por sus mejillas, le ardían los ojos y no veía claro, el moreno llegó minutos después.

-¡Santana! Dios mío. ¿Que pasó? ¿Quién murió? -dijo el moreno intentando hacer un chiste.

-Brittany. -contestó la castaña que ya empezaba a creer que eso no era una pesadilla, el moreno se quedó sin palabras, había metido la pata terriblemente.

-Lo-lo siento. -el moreno no sabía que más decir. Él no era muy cercano a Brittany pero de verdad lamentaba muchísimo todo eso, al ver a Santana destrozada unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de los ojos del moreno.

-¿Podemos irnos? -dijo fríamente la castaña.

-Claro, ¿A dónde te llevo? -dijo el moreno un poco más calmado, la noticia le había tomado por sorpresa, se imaginaba todo menos que la rubia se había ido a un mejor lugar.

-No puedo ir a mi casa de esta manera, no sé a dónde ir. –la castaña notó que no tenía un plan para ese momento.

-Kurt está en mi casa, le dije que no tardaría, si quieres vamos pero él te verá y se preguntará que demonios pasa.

-Vamos a tu casa, Kurt es mi amigo también y fue amigo de Brittany merece saber lo que le pasó. –dijo decidida la castaña. Cualquier cosa era mejor que ir a su casa.

Los dos se subieron al auto del moreno, minutos después se encontraban enfrente de la casa de este. Cruzaron el camino de piedra que conducía a la entrada principal de la casa, el moreno buscó las llaves de la casa en su bolsillo, se adelantó y le abrió la casa a la castaña.

Ambos entraron a la casa, lo primero que vieron fue a un chico de piel de porcelana y cabello claro, era el soprano del club glee, Kurt Hummel.

-¡Santana! Por dios, ¿Qué te pasa? -gritó el soprano al mismo tiempo que corría a examinar a la castaña.

-Siéntate Kurt, les explicaré todo a ti y a Blaine. -dijo la castaña.

Santana rompió a llorar mientras les explicaba todo al moreno y al soprano. Ninguno de los dos sabían que decirle, el moreno se imaginaba que sentiría si perdiera a el soprano, ni siquiera podía imaginar todo el dolor que sentiría, y el soprano por su parte comenzó a llorar y se oculto bajo los brazos del moreno que seguía sin palabras.

La escena del moreno y el soprano abrazados hizo llorar más a la castaña, se imaginaba que ella podría estar abrazando a la rubia en vez de estar llorando por su muerte, deseaba que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla.

-Santana, eso es terrible, no se que decirte, no me esperaba esto. -susurró el soprano entre sollozos mucho menos dolorosos que los de la castaña, el soprano nunca fue muy cercano a la rubia, pero si que le dolia su muerte.

-Blaine, ¿Hay algún lugar cerca de aquí en donde me pueda quedar? De verdad no puedo ir a mi casa en este momento. -preguntó la castaña.

-Te puedes quedar aquí si gustas, no me sentiría tranquilo si te dejara ir a un hotel o algo así en este estado. -sugirió el moreno.

-Gracias, Blaine, no sabes cuánto te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, pero no sería correcto. -agradeció la castaña.

-Santana, de verdad te puedes quedar, no pasa nada. –El moreno persuadía a la castaña mientras esta agradecía todo.- De nada, Santana.

-Kurt, ¿Tú también te quedarás? -dijo la castaña.

-Oh, no. Yo ya casi me voy. -el soprano se ruborizó al pensar en quedarse en casa del moreno.

-Kurt, porfavor quédate, necesito de los dos para sobrellevar todo esto.

-No creo que Blaine este de acuerdo ¿O sí?

-¡Claro que puedes quedarte! No podré consolar a Santana sin ti. –sonrió el moreno.

-De acuerdo, Kurt Hummel pasará la noche aquí. –declaró el soprano.

La castaña no pudo dormir esa noche, cada que cerraba los ojos se le venían a la mente imágenes de su rubia. Toda la noche había llorado. El moreno y el soprano la intentaron consolar pero nada parecía hacerla sentir mejor. La castaña pensaba que en cualquier momento despertaría y la rubia estarïa junto a ella.

Pronto comenzaría el velorio y todas esas cosas, y ella no podría soportarlo.

El soprano y el moreno durmieron abrazados, ambos necesitaban ese abrazo, el soprano comenzaría a llorar justo como la castaña sin ese abrazo, después de todo el y la rubia tenían su historia. El moreno aún no podía asimilarlo, le dolía ver a su soprano y a la castaña mal, sentía que debía proteger a ambos, el único problema era que la castaña no se dejaba consolar.

-Blaine. -susurró el soprano entre sueños, el aludido, que no podía dormir y había escuchado su nombre, sonrió.

-Te amo, Kurt. -contestó el moreno sin esperar una respuesta, el soprano sonrió en sueños.

La noche se fue dándole paso a la mañana, la castaña ya no lloraba, no le quedaban más lágrimas, pronto comenzarían el velorio, las misas y todo eso que no creía que podría aguantar.

-Santana, es jueves, hay clases, ¿Irás al colegio? -preguntó el soprano mientras comenzaba a arreglar su cabello.

La castaña no tenía fuerzas para hablar así que sólo asintió, quería mantener su mente ocupada, decían que eso ayudaba.

Pero no funcionó, cada lugar que veía le recordaba a su rubia, ahora rogaba porque el día acabara. En cuanto entró al salón de coro, todos comenzaron a abrazarla y a decirle lo mucho que todos lo lamentaban, la morena no pudo aguantar y corrió hacía el estacionamiento de la escuela. Entró a su auto y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, alguien golpeó la ventana del auto, la figura afuera de su auto se veía claramente a pesar de que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte. Quitó el seguro del auto y salió. Tuvo que frotarse varias veces los ojos para asegurarse de que era ELLA y no era una alucinación. La rubia la miraba divertida.

-Tu, Santana López, ¿Llorando? Quiero decir, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, ¿Qué pasa? -dijo la rubia, entre divertida y preocupada.

-¿Britt? ¿Eres tú? -dijo la castaña aún sin creerlo.

-¡Pues claro que soy yo, San! -dijo ahora definitivamente divertida la rubia. La castaña comenzó a llorar, ahora de felicidad, avanzó un paso hacia la rubia y la abrazó, la rubia inmediatamente le correspondió.

A unos metros de ahí se encontraba el moreno, que había seguido a la castaña, contemplaba la escena sin entender que pasaba ahí, Santana se estaba volviendo loca o le gustaba abrazar al aire mientras se mojaba.

-¡Santana! -gritó el moreno.

-Me tengo que ir Santana, adiós. -dijo la rubia mientras se alejaba rápidamente, la castaña intentó seguirla, pero fue demasiado tarde, no entendía nada pero se sentía feliz.

-Santana, ¿Estás bien? -dijó el moreno que seguía sin entender que había pasado.

-Mejor que nunca. -dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa que solo logró confundir más a el moreno

-Entonces... ¿Quieres volver al coro? -dijo el moreno dudoso. La morena sólo asintió.

-Ya se que hacer para sentirme mejor. -afirmó la castaña.

-¿Qué? -preguntó el moreno curioso.

-Ya verás... -sonrió la castaña.

La castaña, aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, necesitaba a las dos mejores cantantes del club glee, claro después de ella, Tina Cohen-Chang y Mercedes Jones, para llevar a cabo su plan, se desahogaría como mejor sabía hacerlo, cantando.

-Tina, Mercedes, ¿Puedo pedirles un favor? -dijo la castaña en cuánto las vió caminar en el pasillo. Las aludidas se miraron.

-Si. -contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Hay una canción que realmente quiero dedicarle a Britt en el club glee, y necesito que hagan los coros... ¿Podrían, porfavor?

-¿Porque tendríamos que ayudarte a hacer COROS? ¡Siempre nos criticas y nosotras no nacimos para hacer COROS! -gritó la diva enojada.

-Bueno, en primera, porque esto es realmente importante para mi y porque, en segunda, se los estoy pidiendo porfavor y no hago eso muy seguido ¿Si? ¡Porfavor! -suplicó la castaña.

-¿Y nosotras que ganaríamos? -atacó la gótica esta vez.

-El placer de haber hecho una buena acción. -bromeó la castaña. La diva y la gótica se miraron entre ellas y asintieron.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaremos, pero nos deberás una y en algún momento nos la pagaras. ¿De acuerdo? -aceptó la diva.

-¡Gracias! La canción es Like You'll Never See Me Again, de Alicia Keys... ¿Qué opinan?

-Bueno, es una canción que queda para la ocasión y tu voz sonara bien, gracias a nosotras claro. -opinó la gótica.

-Creo que esa canción expresa bien tus sentimientos, y creo que le queda bien a tu voz, pero concuerdo con Tina, nosotras seremos lo mejor. -dijo la diva.

La castaña tenía ganas de golpear a ambas pero si quería que la canción para la rubia quedara perfecta debería soportarlas por un tiempo. La castaña, la diva y la gótica se reunieron todas las tardes por una semana para ensayar, hasta que quedó perfecta.

La castaña estaba realmente nerviosa, aunque siempre lucía confiada de si misma, en el fondo era muy insegura, y las opiniones de la gente le dolían profundamente. La rubia siempre había estado ahí para consolarla y entenderla, pero ahora que no estaba, la castaña se las estaba viendo negras para sobrellevar todo.

Después de haber abrazado a la rubia esa vez en el estacionamiento todo había estado más tranquilo, después de haber pensado mucho en ese abrazo, decidió que lo que había pasado habïa sido una alucinación ya que el moreno le dijo que la vio abrazar al viento y que estaba preocupado por ella. La rubia en verdad estaba muerta y no se podía hacer nada.

El gran día llegó, ese día cantaría la canción y la castaña estaba segura de que la rubia, de alguna manera la iba a escuchar, por otra parte sabía que se sentiría mejor ya que también se estaba desahogando.

-Mr. Schue, prepare un número junto con Tina y Mercedes, se que todos le han cantado esta semana una canción a Brittany y se los agradezco mucho, se que a ella le hubieran encantado, pero hoy me gustaría dedicarle una canción yo. -explicó la castaña.

-Muy bien, Santana. Te escuchamos. -contestó el profesor.

-Mercedes, Tina... Gracias por su ayuda. -dijo Santana cuando estaban acomodandose a cantar, ambas sonrieron.

-No hay de que, después de todo dijiste gracias, y tu nunca dices eso. -rió la gótica. La castaña y la diva también se rieron.

-Comenzemos. -ordenó la castaña.

La música comenzó y de pronto la castaña ya no se sentía nerviosa o ansiosa, ahora sólo quería cantar.

_If I had no more time_

_No more time left to be here_

_Would you cherish what we had?_

_Was I everything that you were looking for?_

La castaña cantaba con todo el corazón, todo lo que decía la canción era lo que le hubiera gustado que pasara con la rubia.

_If I couldn't feel your touch_

_And no longer were you with me_

_I'd be wishing you were here_

_To be everything that I've been looking for_

_I don't want to forget the present is a gift_

_And I don't want to take for granted_

_The time you may have here with me_

_'Cause Lord only knows another day here's not really guaranteed_

Todos miraban a la castaña, nunca la habían visto así, porque ahora ella se sentía desprotegida y vulnerable y todos lo notaban.

_So every time you hold me_

_Hold me like this is the last time_

_Every time you kiss me_

_Kiss me like you'll never see me again_

_Every time you touch me_

_Touch me like this is the last time_

_Promise that you'll love me_

_Love me like you'll never see me again_

_Oh oh oh_

Los ojos de la castaña comenzaban a cristalizarse, desahogarse implicaba más llanto y no creía poder aguantar mucho el ardor de sus ojos y el nudo en la garganta.

_How many really know what love is?_

_Millions never will_

_Do you know until you lose it?_

_That it's everything that we are looking for_

_When I wake up in the morning_

_And you're beside me_

_I'm so thankful that I found_

_Everything that I've been looking for_

_I don't wanna forget the present is a gift_

_And I don't wanna take for granted_

_The time you may have here with me_

_'Cause Lord only knows another day here's not really guaranteed_

La castaña ahora había comenzado a llorar pero necesitaba terminar la canción para poder sentirse mejor.

_So every time you hold me_

_Hold me like this is the last time_

_Every time you kiss me_

_Kiss me like you'll never see me again_

_Can you do that for me baby?_

Entonces, la vio, la rubia había aparecido de pronto en la silla que siempre utilizaba a lado de la castaña, sabía que era una alucinación pero le gustaba verla de nuevo, y más porque en ese momento le estaba dedicando una canción.

_Every time you touch me_

_See we don't really know_

_Touch me like this is the last time_

_See every day we never know_

_Promise that you'll love me_

_I want you to promise me_

_Love me like you'll never see me again_

_Like you'll never see me again_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

Cuando la canción termino la rubia desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, pero a la castaña no le importaba, lo que importaba es que la rubia había escuchado la canción que le dedicaba. La canción había conmovido a todos, incluso Kurt y Rachel lloraban. La castaña aún sentía mucho dolor, sabía que no se recuperaría tan fácilmente pero si sabía que con el apoyo de todos los del club glee podría.

Cuando termino la clase, la castaña fue al baño para limpiarse las lágrimas que no habían dejado de rodar por sus mejillas. De pronto, algo impactó contra su cuerpo, algo frío que ella conocía muy bien, la prueba de que a nadie le importaba su dolor, solo una prueba de que querían hacerla más miserable, un slushie sabor frambuesa, sólo eso le bastaba para saber que nunca estaría bien sin su alma gemela, Brittany Susan Pierce, la rubia le hubiera ayudado a limpiarse, ella la hubiera consolado y le hubiera dicho "Eres la mejor persona que he conocido" luego la hubiera besado y por último habría dicho alguna frase graciosa como ella solía hacer. Pero eso se había terminado, nadie estaría esta vez para consolar a la castaña o hacerla reír después de los atentados de slushie contra ella, nadie se convertiría en esa rubia que tanto amaba.

Ella sabía qué hacer, tenía que reunirse con su amada, tenía que verla, abrazarla, amarla de nuevo.

Sólo siguió sus instintos, ella sabía que cuando la rubia murió ella de alguna manera también había muerto, y lo intentó, intentó sobrevivir, pero no soportaba estar sin su rubia, su vida también debió haber acabado en el momento en la vida de la rubia se acabó, pero ya que no había pasado así, ahora ella se encargaría de que todo estuviera bien, y de que pasaran las cosas que debieron haber pasado.

_There's no time for us,_

_There's no place for us,_

_What is this thing that builds or dreams yet slips away from us._

La castaña sabía perfectamente que hacer, y prefería hacerlo rápido. Todo acabaría de la misma manera en que acabó la rubia, todo acabaría en ESA avenida, en la avenida en que su amor fue destruido, en la avenida en que le arrancaron la vida a su rubia.

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever...?_

_There's no chance for us,_

_It's all decided for us,_

_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us._

Era momento de que la rubia y la castaña tuvieran su reencuentro, era momento de que el sufrimiento acabara, la castaña sabía que sólo había un lugar para ella y ese lugar era junto a la rubia.

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who dares to love forever?_

_When love must die._

La castaña no quería vivir para siempre, al menos no sin la rubia, su felicidad se encontraba en cada sonrisa de la rubia, en cada beso de la rubia, en todo lo que la rubia le hacía sentir con cada beso, abrazo, caricia. El momento había llegado, el semáforo estaba en verde, lo único que tenía que hacer era caminar, tener el valor de caminar y dejar que la condujeran hacía dónde estaba su felicidad, hacia donde estaba su Brittany.

Todo pasó muy rápido, de pronto sentía el impacto del vehículo azul contra ella, segundos después todo se volvió borroso y después ya no veía nada, todo era obscuro pero ya no sentía dolor, ni tristeza, lo había logrado, había hecho hasta lo imposible para estar con su alma gemela. De pronto todo se iluminó y la vio, cruzando el río, se sentía capaz de volar hasta ella, hasta su Brittany. Flotó sobre el río hasta llegar con la rubia.

_But touch my tears with your lips,_

_Touch my world with your fingertips,_

_And we can have forever,_

_And we can love forever,_

_Forever is our today,_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Forever is our today,_

_Who waits forever anyway?_

Al fin estaban juntas, sin sufrimientos ni rencores.

-Te amo, Britt, no me vuelvas a dejar nunca. –dijo la castaña.

-Jamás te dejaré, de todos modos ¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre sin ti? –finalizó la rubia, sellando su amor con un beso.

Y por primera vez Brittany sabía de qué hablaba… De todos modos _¿Who wants to live forever without you?_

* * *

><p>Las canciones son:<p>

Like you'll never see me again de Alicia Keys y Who wants to live forever de Queen.

Otra cosa... Santana hizo lo que hizo al final por un slushie, lo se, suena patético pero para ella su reputación es su vida y en un slushie puede fácilmente acabar con ella, y con la depresión que se traía aún peor.

Espero que les guste y espero reviews!

#DanieCriss

P.D: Y si... metí a Kurt y a Blaine en la historia a como diera lugar (yeeei)

DARREN CRISS ES MI NOVIO AUNQUE EL NO LO SEPA Y SEA PÉSIMO CONSOLANDO A SANTA (:

¿Quieren otro one-shoot o prefieren que comience con una historia de unos 5 capítulos y luego otra con más capítulos y así? Ustedes pidan (:


End file.
